It Was Your Song
by Jedi Aeryn
Summary: Captain Janeway has replicated a circa-2001 radio. Some interesting thoughts ensue when she’s flipping channels. *CHALLENGE 2 IS UP AT LAST!*
1. Default Chapter

Description: Captain Janeway has replicated a circa-2001 radio. Some interesting   
thoughts ensue when she's flipping channels.  
  
Disclaimer: I've used so many songs here that I can't possibly credit all the artists. Just   
know that none of them are mine. Star Trek is a copyright of Paramount, yadda, yadda,   
yadda.  
  
Oh, and a challenge. If you like this, or you want to see just how demented I can be, put   
a list of songs in your feedback. I'll write another one using quotes from those songs. I   
like to be challenged. Make it fun for me, so that my boring little life can get more   
interesting, okay?  
  
  
It was 2 AM. Kathryn Janeway sat in her quarters. She put down the book of poetry she   
was reading- she just wasn't in that kind of mood tonight. This morning. Whatever. She   
glanced over at the table, where something the replicator libraries called a "boom box"   
was sitting on the table.  
  
She remembered radios from her childhood. Growing up in a traditionalist home had   
given her some knowledge of her heritage surpassed only by Tom Paris' obsession with   
history. She was relatively certain that the likelihood of picking up a radio signal   
carrying music from the early 21st century from the Delta Quadrant wouldn't be possible.   
Fortunately, this boom box had a few perks- like the built-in computer chip that created a   
multitude of radio stations- all playing simultaneously and waiting for her to "tune in".   
The best part, though- no commercials.  
  
She began to think about the members of her crew- her family- as she hit the button   
marked "seek" to find a station. As it searched, her thoughts settled on Chakotay. The   
radio found a station.  
  
"Why does the color of my coffee match your eyes?"  
  
Kathryn frowned and hit the button again.  
  
"Some say love, it is a river, that drowns the tender reed. Some say love, it is a razor,   
that leads your soul to bleed. Some say love, it is a hunger, an endless aching need."  
  
She pushed the seek yet again.  
  
"I think I'm in love."  
  
She scowled. Seek.  
  
"Baby, I love you."  
  
"Ooh, I want you, I don't know if I need you, but, ooh, I'd die to find out."  
  
"Enough!" she shouted aloud. Then she whispered softly, "Oh, Kathryn, why do you do   
this to yourself?"  
  
"Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high."  
"Oh wait, you're kidding. He didn't just say what I think he did, did he?"  
  
Kathryn tried to focus on someone else. ANYONE else.  
  
B'Elanna?  
  
"I don't know why you gotta be angry all the time."  
  
Maybe not. Harry Kim, maybe?  
  
"I can't stand to fly. I'm not that naïve."  
  
Tuvok?  
  
"Yesterday I cried. You must have been relieved to see the softer side."  
  
Okay. How about Seven? She seemed safe enough.  
  
"If I choose to waver my chance to be one of the hive."  
  
She needed a cup of coffee. Now. Before this radio got the better of her. She slapped   
the button again and stood to walk to the replicator. As she walked by the table, she   
stubbed her toe. She tripped a little, gasped in pain, then continued her walk to the   
replicator.  
  
"I try to walk away and I stumble."  
  
Coffee forgotten, she ran back and hit the button again. This thing was beginning to   
make her uneasy.  
  
"Surrender, 'cause you can't win."  
  
"Fine!" she to the boom box. "I'll just think about myself. Let's see what you can do   
with THAT!"  
  
"I wanna talk about me, wanna talk about I, wanna talk about number one, oh my, me,   
my. What I think, what I like, what I know, what I wand, what I see."  
  
"Just me, myself, and I."  
  
"I'm supergirl."  
  
"I'm a survivor."  
  
"I will sail my vessel 'til the river runs dry. Like a bird upon the winds, these waters are   
my sky. I'll never reach my destination if I never try, so I will sail my vessel 'til the river   
runs dry."  
  
Kathryn sighed. She wasn't going to beat this thing. Not tonight, anyway.  
  
"I'm going to bed," she told it mater-of-factly.   
  
"Sweet dreams are taking over."  
  
She hit the power switch and made a mental note to have Seven scan this contraption first   
thing in the morning. 


	2. Challenge 1

Kae, here's your long distance dedication. lol  
  
Here's one challenge met. Anyone else care to try? (Thanks, Kae, for giving me something to do today.)  
  
Description: Kathryn has brought the boom box to a senior staff meeting.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
********  
  
Captain Janeway walked into the meeting room, the boom box in one hand and her coffee in the other. She was pleased to note that her entire senior staff, with the exception of Seven of Nine, who was on the bridge under orders, had managed to assemble prior to her arrival. She set the boom box in front of Tom Paris and proceeded to her normal position. Tom hit the power button as Janeway was opening her mouth to begin the meeting.  
  
"There's a thousand words that I could say."  
  
"The first order of business is that. thing," she informed them with distaste, then put on a slight smile, "I think it's possessed."  
  
"'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind."  
  
"I rest my case. Commander Chakotay, what do you think about it?"  
  
Tom had discovered the seek button.  
  
"I think I'm in love."  
  
Captain Janeway turned to look at him, and prepared to ask a different question, just to defy the radio. Time to bring some order to this meeting. She opened her mouth, and  
  
"Every time I try to rise above, I'm swept away by love."  
  
"I knew I loved you before I met you."  
  
"I'll never break your heart. I'll never make you cry. I'd rather die than live without you."  
  
Kathryn blushed crimson, then yelled, "Enough! Mr. Paris, please turn that thing off!" She forced calm. "Commander Chakotay, I am very sorry about this."  
  
"My body too bootylicious for you, babe."  
  
As she blushed even redder, he prepared to apologize. He wasn't sure for what, but someone needed to bring order back.  
  
"My hands are small I know."  
  
In a second, both B'Elanna and the Captain were in hysterics, Janeway still very flushed. The men just sat there looking confused. Apparently, male teenagers don't spread the rumors about the significance of their hand size.  
  
"Mr. Paris! That is enough! Turn that thing off this instant!" Captain Janeway insisted, after calming enough to give orders with a straight face, and put some acid in her tone.  
  
"My suggestion is to keep your distance 'cause right now I'm dangerous."  
  
Janeway was fully prepared to flush Paris out the nearest airlock, but before she had the chance, a trio of unfamiliar alien life forms stormed into the room.  
  
"Things are going great, then to my surprise, some people walked in I didn't recognize. I said, 'Fellas, yo, you gotta get out.'"  
  
"We demand that you and your crew do whatever we say, or." the alien paused.  
  
"I went to Neiman Marcus on a shopping spree."  
  
The alien glowered at the radio. "Or we will obliterate Voyager."  
  
Captain Janeway decided to play along.  
  
"I'm a slave for you."  
  
"Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take."  
  
Janeway tried to think of a plan.  
  
"So baby's gonna take a dive and push the shift into overdrive."  
  
"Of course!" she whispered excitedly. She tapped out a message on her combadge in an an ancient language called Morse code. In five seconds, Seven of Nine processed the code and send a reply. Janeway counted down in her head, "Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One."  
  
She leaped at the aliens in a flying tackle, just as Voyager jumped to warp. Her tackle, combined with the unsteadiess of the ship going to warp, allowed her to bring all three to the floor with one try.  
  
"Geez, Captain," said Echeb, pulling off his mask. "It was only a joke." 


	3. Challenge 2

To all my readers: Please accept my most sincere apologies for the delay in getting this posted. My computer managed to contract two viruses and put me out of commission for a while, but I'm up and running again and my challenge is here at last. Thank you, Megan Paris. Any more takers?  
  
Description: Janeway has brought the radio to the bridge. The crew encounters a fleet of enemy alien ships.  
  
***********  
  
Captain Janeway exited he turbolift onto the bridge, carrying the boom box. She sauntered to her chair and set it between Chakotay's seat and her own, then hit the power.  
  
"Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me."  
  
The captain scowled at the boom box, then spoke. "My apologies. Commander, why did you call me to the bridge?" she asked, indicating her combadge.  
  
He opened his mouth.  
  
"It wasn't me."  
  
Chakotay was getting used to ignoring the boom box's commentary, so he answered, "There seems to be a bit of a problem with our new route. Namely, them." He pointed toward the viewscreen, where a formidable- looking fleet of ships resided.  
  
The Captain prepared to respond.  
  
"Barricades can't block our way."  
  
"We're being hailed," Harry Kim informed them.  
  
"Onscreen," said Janeway reflexively.  
  
A very ugly creature came onto the screen. It oozed green and purple slime from unseen pores in its bumpy skin. It opened a gaping maw on it's head, which Kathryn Janeway assumed was the mouth, and out came a ferocious combination of a growl, a scream, and a high-pitched whistling.  
  
"Compulsively you'll die. I hate people!"  
  
Wide-eyed, Chakotay stared at the boom box. "I think it succeeds where the universal translator fails, Captain."  
  
The radio interrupted.  
  
"This carousel of superficial conversation gets me nowhere."  
  
Shooting the radio a lazy glance of dislike, he finished. "What do we do now?"  
  
"What's the use of trying? All you get is pain."  
  
"Never settle for the path of least resistance. Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'."  
  
"Hmm," Chakotay mused, "I've never heard it argue with itself. I think your radio is going crazy, Kathryn."  
  
The Captain answered, ignoring his use of her first name. "I think you're right. Do we actually know what is beyond this fleet?"  
  
"Who can say where the road goes? Where the day flows? Only time."  
  
She sighed. "I shouldn't have asked.".  
  
"Captain," chimed in Seven of Nine, who was working at the bridge astrometrics station, "I see a path through them. If we went to warp in leaps lasting a few seconds, we could weave through before they could maintain a weapons lock."  
  
"Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost."  
  
"I agree with Seven," Tom Paris said. "It'd be fun."  
  
"Never made it as a wise man."  
  
"Well," began the Captain, as the radio found a new station.  
  
"I'm not the kind of girl to sit out on sideline, the kind of girl who doesn't say it straight from her mind."  
  
"Let's do it," she said. "Mr. Kim, keep a close eye on everything and tell me if anything goes seriously wrong. Mr. Paris, you know what to do."  
  
"Making first jump in three, two, one." Tom responded.  
  
The ship lurched, then stopped.  
  
"Second jump now," he said.  
  
Three jumps later, Harry spoke. "Captain, they're anticipating our drop out point and firing as we exit."  
  
Seven of Nine contributed, "Captain, a straight trajectory could be implemented from here, but it would require us to get in close proximity to a class G star."  
  
"Tom?" Kathryn Janeway asked.  
  
"I can do it," he replied.  
  
"Then go," she answered.  
  
Voyager jumped to Warp 9. The ship neared the star.  
  
"Hull pressure is increasing!" Harry Kim shouted over the myriad of noises on the bridge.  
  
"Let your bones crack, your back pop, I can't stop."  
  
Then, suddenly, there was silence. They had made it!  
  
"You're okay, you're okay, you're okay, you're okay."  
  
The bridge crew peered anxiously at the viewscreen. The aliens were not persuing.  
  
"Now that I've flown away, I see you've chosen to stay behind me."  
  
Everyone on the bridge just looked at the boom box, then gave a simultaneous laugh of relief. 


End file.
